Armageddon
by Buffy4evr2001
Summary: The end is near! The gang has to deal with alot of big things. Buffy and Spike have their moments. Please read and review I want to know what you think
1. Default Chapter

Armageddon   
  
The barriers were set. Heaven was in heaven. Hell was in hell. Demon dimensions were in demon dimensions.   
  
Demons from other dimensions wanted to so much to be on the earth realm. Things are falling apart.  
  
It is the slayer's job to stop that. Keep the earth realm free off demons. You take one down hundreds more come.  
  
Things were going to change. The time has come when the slayer will have to put her powers to the max.  
  
The bronze   
  
The gang all sat in the bronze after a few weeks after its re-grand opening. They had had fun. Buffy danced with Ben a few times. She liked him a bit.  
  
Willow and Tara had danced and even kissed. Xander and Anya had a little bit more fun.  
  
"Hey guys," Buffy said getting out of her seat. "Ready to go?"  
  
They nodded by the way it was a little late. They all left out. Willow and Tara hand in hand as was Xander and Anya. They took the back alley. The Buffy remembered she did not saw goodnight to Ben. She shrugged and continued to walk.  
  
"So Buff," Xander said stopping to tie his shoes. "Any demon activity?"  
  
"No none as of late." She said smiling "I think the hell bitch known as Glory isn't up to anything out of the norm. She still wants Dawn but hey she hasn't made any big attempt since she doesn't know who Dawn is."  
  
"Well at least you have one less thing to worry about." Anya added smiling.  
  
"When we did the protection spell around your house. You will be alerted if she comes around." Tara said.  
  
"Yeah that is right, Buffy" Willow added.  
  
"Yeah I am grateful for that. Thanks you guys." She said hugging them both.  
  
"Speaking of demon activity." Xander said pointing to the winged demon flying through the sky.  
  
"Oh I am on it," she said jumping towards the latter on the side of a building. She did a leap landing on its back. She pounded on its head. They both fell to the ground.  
  
"Hey look guys," Xander screamed pointing to the demon again. "It is a real life batman."  
  
Buffy did a roundhouse kick that landed squarely to its face. He fell to the ground. Then it lashed out t her. Scratching its arm with its talons. She then fell to the ground. It landed over top of her. She had to do what she thought she had to do. She stuck her leg up into its mouth breaking off some of its teeth.  
  
It took her by the neck and started to fly. It stuck its talons into her stomach. She screamed from the pain of it. He dropped her and took off. She was falling fast.  
  
Xander lunged for her. He caught her falling to the ground. Anya ran towards them, as did the others. "Xander!" she screamed. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Buffy?" he asked  
  
She nodded. Then Anya helped Xander up. "Are your parts okay?"  
  
"Yeah, all okay."  
  
"What was that?" Willow asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It looked like that demon Springheel Jack." Xander said.  
  
"Springheel Jack?" Tara asked.  
  
"It was this demon. That spit out fire." Willow filled her in on.  
  
"Oh," she thanked her.  
  
"When he came that only brought upon our biggest battle so fourth." Buffy said. "I hope this isn't big."  
  
  
Magic box  
  
The gang had filled in Giles on what had happened. They were all in research mode. "I don't see anything." Willow said.  
  
"Wait, I think I found something." Xander said.  
  
The gang surrounded around him. "It says that wait I got this right. It is in the same family of Springheel Jack. It is not that strong. But it hasn't made a cameo in a century."  
  
"Oh so now the big question is why?" Buffy added.  
  
"I don't know it doesn't say."  
  
"Giles cant you call the council now that you are back with them?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes I will hop on that. What is the demons name?"  
  
"It is guess. Springheel Jake."  
  
They laughed then Buffy said. "I guess that is suitable."  
  
He walked over and dialed. "What is happening?" Tara asked " I know demons just don't erupt over a century if there isn't something big going down."  
  
"You are correct." Giles said hanging up the phone.   
  
"That was a quick chit chat." Buffy said.  
  
"I know cause the council knew what exactly what is going on." He said  
  
"Which is?" she said.  
  
"The Armageddon,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The Armageddon which is the end of the world." He answered for her.  
  
"How many times have we heard this?" she asked "The end, the apocalypse. Yadda, yadda, yadda"  
  
"I hope we can stop this." Willow said  
  
"Oh we will," Buffy assured her. "Look lets call it a night. See you all tomorrow."  
  
They all headed for the door. Suddenly the earthquake struck. The ground shook violently. Shelves fell to the ground. They all looked for a place to take protection. Then it stopped.  
  
"Whoa I guess that adds to the whole world ending thing." Buffy said.  
  
They stuck around for a little bit more. They helped make the store more presentable.   
  
"Hey," Anya said "Don't you think we could make more money if we put up protection spells on the front door. We would get more money."  
  
"Yes that is a great idea." He added.  
  
Then suddenly a line cracked through the floor. "Damn," Giles said. Then flames cracked through the ground.  
  
"Hell," Buffy said. She closed her eyes for a second. Then a hand reached out. They gasped to see what it was coming for. It took Buffy by her neck. She was being pulled into hell. The gang tried pulling the hand free. The hand was very hot. Giles grabbed a axe from the back and cut it off.  
  
Buffy fell to the ground. She was spooked. "What the hell just happened?"  
  
"Hell wants you," Giles said.  
  
"This is all to creepy." She said heading for the door. "I am going home. See you all tomorrow."  
  
A little later, they all left. Giles stayed to research.  
  
Spike's crypt  
  
Buffy entered and eyed Spike. "What do you know about what's happening?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know a damn thing." He replied.  
  
"Look Spike I am sorry for about the whole spell thing. But I just cant have you in my life ythat way right now." She said in the most nicest way she could have.  
  
"I understand but give me something, anything to hold on to?" he pleaded.  
  
She took his hands. "Spike," he looked into her eyes. They stood up in front of each other. She gave him a hug. Then that is when it all changed. She kissed him softly. "Can you hold on to that?"  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"Thanks," she said "I will need you in a big way soon."  
  
"I hope the best can come out of this." He said  
  
"Goodnight," she said walking to the door.  
  
"Goodnight," he said as she left out. "My love."  
  
Buffy's home  
  
She came right in and lie in her bed. She fell asleep. Suddenly around three o'clock she heard a rumble in her closet. She went up to it. Flames shot out at her. She was quickly pushed to the ground. the force slammed the door shut. Her mother and sister banged at the door.  
  
A demonic face sprouted out at her. "Slayer join us in hell."  
  
"No!" she said.  
  
Then the hand shot back at her. Much bigger than before.  
  
Magic box  
  
Giles was looking through a book. He found something very important. Then all went black as he fell to the ground.  
  
Outside   
  
The sky quaked. Thunder clapped. Lightening striked. It hit the forest. Flames burned. Lightening hit the building which once was Sunnydale high school. Flames erupted.  
  
The end is near.  
  
To be continued  



	2. Mommy?

Armageddon   
  
Buffy's room  
  
The hand reached out for her. She could not move. It took her by the neck. It slowly began to pull her in. then the door burst open. The closet door slammed shut. And she fell to the ground. She got up. She embraced her mother and sister. Then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she asked  
  
"Buffy, this is Giles."  
  
"Hey, what's the stitch?" she asked  
  
"I am in the hospital." He said  
  
In that instant the phone dropped. She left for the hospital.  
  
Hospital   
  
The gang all assembled. They were outside of Giles room.  
  
"Who could have done something like this?" Willow said.  
  
"I don't know," Buffy said. "But I am going to find out."  
  
Xander came back with two cups of coffee. "Here," he said giving a cup to Anya.   
  
The doctor approached. "Hello," she said, "Your father will be okay."  
  
"My dad?" she asked  
  
"Yes, Rupert Giles," the doctor assumed. "He is your father. This information can't be revealed to no one other than family."  
  
"Yes I thought you were talking to my other friend." Buffy said. "My dad cool. What is wrong with him?"  
  
"He is suffering from nerve damage. His lower back is damaged. He is on a lot of pain medicine. It is very easy for him to slip into a coma."  
  
"Oh I hope that doesn't happen not now!" Buffy said.  
  
The doctor left. "Springheel Jake." Buffy said, "I am going to find him."   
  
She walked out. She stopped back pass her house. She got a crossbow. She searched all the places were he could be. None of them was right.  
  
Willy's place   
  
She entered with caution. "Willy, I need your help." She said sitting at the counter.  
  
"What is it, Slayer?" he announced to get the big bads out of there.  
  
"I ma looking for some bad guy named Springheel Jake, heard of him?"  
  
"Yes," he answered, "He is staying at this mansion or castle."  
  
Her faced dropped. The castles were Dracula stayed.  
  
Castle   
  
Buffy entered upset. She searched around for anything. Then it lashed out at her. "Why did you hurt my watcher?" she asked punching him in the face.   
  
"I knew he knows to much." He said lashing at her. It scratched her again.  
  
"What is to much?" she said giving him a kick to the chest.  
  
"He knows what can stop the Armageddon." It said.  
  
She shot a bolt at him. It landed in his eye. It fell to the ground. She walked pass him and stepped on it. It slammed through its brain. One less demon hell warrior to worry about.  
  
Hospital  
  
"Hey she said entering the lobby.  
  
"Hey," Xander said "Look something bad has happened."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He has fell into a coma." He said.  
  
She began to cry. "Why?"  
  
"It is bad." He said taking her arm leading her to a seat.   
  
"Guys," she said, "I killed spring-guy. He said he attacked him. He said he knew too much. He knows how to stop this."  
  
"Wow!" Willow said. "He knows all this information but he is knocked out."  
  
"Look we should all go back to the store and decide what they are going to do." Anya said.  
  
"Cool, lets go!" Buffy said.  
  
"Wait!" Tara said "I will give the nurse a number to reach us just in case."   
  
"Right" Buffy nodded.  
  
Tara walked up to the desk. She gave the number. "Okay then lets get a move on!"  
  
Magic box   
  
They all sat around the table with the same books that were left by Giles. "This book!" Willow screamed for the gang to come over to her.  
  
"What is it, Will?" Buffy asked  
  
"This is the book Giles had. But it is burned." She said examining it. "Wait it has a name the watcher's diaries of Thomas Jacobs."  
  
"Well all we have to do is find another copy, right?" Buffy said  
  
"Yeah," Willow said "But where do they have them?"  
  
"I will call the council," she said going for the phone.  
  
"I hope we can find one in the city." Xander said, "We can't afford to go out of town."  
  
Buffy's house  
  
Dawn and Joyce sat at the table awaiting a call from Buffy concerning Giles condition.  
  
"When is she going to call?" Dawn asked  
  
"I don't know." Her mom answered.  
  
There was knock at the door. Joyce opened it. "Yes?"  
  
"The slayer lives here?" a young man asked.  
  
"Yes, who wants to know?"   
  
"We have liable information concerning the sudden troubles," he said "May I come in?"  
  
"Yes, yes" she said, "You can come in"  
  
"Thanks!" the man said changing into a vamp face. He took her by the neck and drunk.  
  
Dawn screamed and ran up the stairs afraid. She locked her door. She snuck out of the house on the side and ran as fast as she could.  
  
Magic box  
  
"They said the other volume is in Michigan. " Buffy said taking a seat.  
  
"But how do we get to Michigan?" Willow asked  
  
":I Don't know we have to find a way though." Buffy said  
  
"That's for sure." Xander said.  
  
"We need this book to tell us how to stop this end of the world thingy." Tara asked "Why cant the council send someone to bring it to us?"  
  
"Well I asked that question they don't have the money or no one is stationed in Michigan."  
  
"Well we have to find away to get this thing." Anya said, "We can't have the world ending."  
  
"Look I am going home," Buffy announced "And when I come back in the morning we can get all of this stuff stationed out on who's going and staying. But we certainly are going on a fieldtrip to Michigan"  
  
"Okay," Willow said, "I guess we call it a night?"  
  
"Yeah, " Xander said, "Goodnight everybody me and the little lady are going to go home."  
  
Xander's apartment   
  
He and Anya made it home. "Honey?"  
  
"Yes?" she answered.  
  
"The world is going to end." He announced "I can feel it in my bones."  
  
"Oh you can cant you?" she said smiling "I want you."  
  
"Look this is important." He said, "I don't want to die with you not knowing how I feel."  
  
"Uh-huh" she said  
  
"I want to show you my love."  
  
"You do very much." She said, "Letting me live here is a big step."  
  
"Well I want you more than that."  
  
"How?" she asked  
  
"I want you to be my wife."  
  
She jumped for joy. "Okay"  
  
"Okay!" he said they were both arm in arm jumping.  
  
Spike's crypt  
  
Dawn had made it in. "Spike!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked  
  
"My"  
  
"Wait little lad," he stopped her "Your sister doesn't want you here I don't want her mad at me."  
  
"My"  
  
"Look tag along home." He said pushing her out.  
  
"My mom is dead!" she said breaking down in tears.  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"A vampire came in saying he was going to help but he killed her." She stated  
  
"Look we better get a move on."  
  
"Yeah your right," she said taking his hand.  
  
Buffy's house  
  
Buffy entered. "Mom! Giles is okay. Well not really. Mom!"  
  
She looked around. She saw her mom on the couch. "Mom! Wake up, Mom!" she pushed her over to reveal to teeth marks. "Oh god! Mommy?"  
  
She clasped to the floor; breathless.  
To be continued   



	3. Why?

Armageddon   
  
Magic box  
  
Spike and Dawn rushed in. "Guys," she screamed  
  
They all turned towards them. "Spike," Willow said. "What are you doing here? Did you not get the message the first time?"  
  
"Look it isn't like that." He answered in defense.  
  
Xander came over to swoosh him out the store. "Damn it! Get out."  
  
"Damn it!" Dawn screamed. They all turned to her attention.  
  
Willow rose up. "Dawn? What's wrong?"  
  
"My mom," she said crying. "It is my mom, Spike was helping me find Buffy."  
  
"What is wrong with Joyce?" Xander asked.  
  
"We were attacked." She said, "I think they hurt her."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Buffy's house  
  
She laid there on the couch with her mom in her arms. "Mommy, please come back." She said with tears constantly rolling down her eyes. "Mommy!"  
  
She rubbed her hair. "Mommy,"  
  
The door burst open. "Buffy!" Willow screamed.  
  
They all made their way into the living room. "Oh poor Buffy," Willow said taking her into her arms.Willow made her way into the kitchen to call for an ambulance.   
  
Dawn then saw her mom. "Mom!" she said falling to the floor. Shaking and crying. "Oh god,"  
  
"Spike," Xander said. "Please go, I know you mean well but Buffy may not want to see you."  
  
"No!" Buffy said getting out of her seat. "Thanks," she gave him a hug. "A lot"  
  
Mansion   
  
The gates of hell opened. Demons poured out. A tall horned demon rose out. Then his minions.  
  
"Lord Algaterth," the winged minion said.  
  
"Yes," he said coldly.  
  
"When are we going to make this a demon dimension?"  
  
"Soon," he said. "First we need the sacrifice."  
  
"Yes,"   
Hospital  
  
Buffy went to the hospital. She lay her head on Giles's stomach. She was in sobs. "Please wake up," she cried. "I need you now more than ever."  
  
His heart pace picked up. A nurse came in and pushed Buffy out of the way. "Is he ok?"  
  
"Yes he is going to be just fine." The nurse said smiling.  
  
A few hours later...   
  
Buffy's home  
  
"Who did this?" Buffy screamed.  
  
"A vampire," Spike said.  
  
"Ya think?" Xander said.  
  
It had been a few moments after they took Joyce's body out to the morgue.   
  
"Mom!" she said again holding up the picture of her, Dawn, and her mother together."Why would she let a vampire in?"  
  
"Maybe she didnt know," he suggested.  
  
Dawn got up and said "He said he had information about the slyer."  
  
Oh god, this is my fault, Giles," she said. "Find me who did this." She walked over to him. "Find them!"  
  
He headed for the door. "I will, but of course I did just get out of a coma."  
  
"Well I was in a coma before I know what your dealing with." Willow said. "I still don't see why you forced them to let you out so soon?"  
  
"I am needed as a watcher and a friend."  
  
Tara walked over and gave Buffy a hug. "Thanks, Tara," she said "Dawn?"  
  
They looked around but no Dawn.  
  
"Oh god," Willow said  
  
"She couldn't have run off." Buffy said as she got her coat and headed for the door. "Look the routine isn't that old look all the same places as before."  
  
Park   
  
At the merry-go-round, Dawn stood there remembering the time when they first moved to town how her mom rented it and they rode it for a while. "Mom!" that is all she could muster up to say.  
  
Buffy came up behind her. " I didn't have to look far."  
  
"I wasn't running away." She said, "I just needed to cope,"  
  
"I know we all have to,"  
  
Thunder clapped behind them. "Another sky quake."  
  
"Yeah," she said, "Hell is breaking loose. I think we should go home."  
  
"Yeah," she said taking her sister's hand. "We should."  
  
Magic box  
  
The gang was in full research mode. When Buffy and Dawn walked in. they opted not to go home just yet.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow said rushing giving her a hug.  
  
"Hey," she said then paused. "Guys,"  
  
"So Dawn is you ok?" Xander asked giving her a hug.  
  
"Yeah I'm cool." She said taking a seat. "So what do me and Buffy slay?"  
  
"Me and Buffy?" Buffy asked astonished, yet amazed. She walked over to her little sister. "You don't have to find anything, I got it covered."   
  
"Yeah," Dawn said.  
  
"So what do I slay, Giles?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know." He said flatly.  
  
"Can you give me anything?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah in this newest prophecy book the council gave me does shine a bit on the apocalypse. It does say that a demon god will be set on earth."  
  
"Glory," she said getting out of her seat.  
  
"No not her," he said "it is a demon with great power not shown here on earth. It is a demon who was referred to as a god and was worshipped."  
  
"Oh," she said, "What is its name?"  
  
"Algaterth," he said  
  
"Ok find its location and I will kill It." She said getting up.  
  
Willow jumped out of her seat. "I found it,"  
  
"What?" Xander asked confused.  
  
"A picture of this Alga- whatever," she said showing them.  
  
It was huge almost seven feet. It had horns sprouting out of each side of its head. It had claws that were almost like talons. Bloodstained eyes, and wore armor.  
  
"So how do we kill it?" Xander asked  
  
"I don't know," Willow answered. "It is very powerful. It can take your soul and lives off your essence."  
  
"Ok," Buffy said "I don't give it my essence." She then looked at herself. "Do I have essence?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Xander tried to make things a bit better.  
  
"Well it is still bad." She said bursting into sobs. "Maybe the reality hasn't hit me but it still hurts....so bad."  
  
"Everything will be ok," Willow said patting her on the back.  
  
"I hope so," she said taking Dawn into her arms.  
  
The door opened. "Dad!" Dawn said running to him embracing him in tears.  
  
"Honey," he said as Buffy wrapped around him.  
  
"Oh dad," Buffy said again embracing him in tears. "It hurts so bad."  
  
They left out together. "Guys I will be back. Find out some useful stuff by the time I get back, k?"  
  
Buffy's home  
  
They sat in the kitchen. The funeral home contacted them and they started making arrangements. Dawn could not stand it. She rushed to her room. Hank talked to them in person as they paid a visit to the house.  
  
Buffy strolled into the living room. She glanced at the couch. //flashback; seeing her mom on that couch, dead//  
  
"Oh god." She said bursting into sobs once again. She sat on the couch. Grabbing the pillow. She tossed it. Then pounded on the couch. She beat on it taking out all of her pain. It sat there on the ground totaled. The person from the funeral home left out. "Honey what happened?"  
  
"Dad," she said. " I don't know,"  
  
They hugged. Dawn looked down. "Did I do this." She said walking down the stairs. "Did I? Is this some type of key side effect?" she asked confused.  
  
"No honey," Buffy said embracing her.  
  
"What is a key?" their father asked confused.  
  
"Nothing," Buffy said. "I got to go, I will be back soon."  
  
Magic box  
  
"Hey," Buffy said strolling in.  
  
"Hey, we found something big." Willow said.  
  
Buffy took a seat. "A guy was killed tonight. His eyes were pulled out of its sockets. It says in the book, he wants to rise the first."  
  
"The first? The first what?"  
  
"The first evil." Willow said. "To do so it needs a few things. Eyes and a few other things. But the biggest sacrifice is..."  
  
"Is what?" Buffy asked  
  
"The slayer, it needs the slayer dead."  
  
"Oh," she said, "I can't let this happen."  
  
"Buffy, I don't know how we are going to stop this." Giles said.  
  
"Well you don't know a lot of thins as of late, do you?" she said then she went sad again, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It is okay. And you are right I haven't been much of a help."  
  
"It is because of you coming out of coma," she said giving him a hug. "There has been a big sale in these." She said.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"Hugs I have been giving them out all day." She said  
  
"Then let me join in on the action." Xander said.  
  
They made a group hug with Anya and Tara joining in. then they all broke apart.  
  
"So this first evil," she said "How do we stop it?" Xander asked.  
  
"I know only one way." Buffy said. "The thing that fought the first evil."   
  
"Which is what?" Anya asked.  
  
"The first slayer."  



	4. Life

Armageddon   
  
Magic box  
  
The gang were formed in a circle. They began to chant hard. Suddenly before them was the first slayer.  
  
"Hey," Buffy said.  
  
"Slayer," the first slayer said.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"What do you call on me for?"  
  
"The first," she said as she realized that the gang were all laid on the ground out cold.  
  
"Evil," she said  
  
"It is strong?" Buffy asked  
  
"Very," she said in a raspy voice.  
  
"How do I stop it?" she asked.  
  
"You don't," the first slayer said "it will kill you, it is what killed me,"  
  
"Oh," she said shocked.  
  
"It is very powerful."  
  
Then as fast, as she came she disappeared. The gang awoke.  
  
"Whoa, Buff," Xander said "What happened?"  
  
"She came, we talked, she gave us nothing," Buffy said getting up. "it is what killed her."  
  
Then Willow came over to give her a hug. "It is going to be ok."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said "right,"  
  
"Then we must move along," Giles said. "We have to find a way to stop this thing."  
  
"Yeah we have to." Anya said "or we will all be dead."  
  
"Thanks for lighting the mood." Xander added.  
"Ok," Buffy said "So this is what we do we find Algaterth and kick his ass."  
  
"Me like, me like," Xander said.  
  
"Ok then weapons, weapons, weapons," she said  
  
"So we just barge into bozoland or whatever and put us very dead?" Anya asked.  
  
"No I will go look for our little vamp friend to put a look out for him." She said heading for the door. "I will be back."  
  
Spike's crypt  
  
She pushed through the door slightly. "Hey," she said  
  
He jumped up very fast. "Buffy," he said gently.  
  
"Yeah did you here anything on this Algaterth?" she asked.  
  
"No but I can find out." He assured her. "I will."  
  
"Thanks" she said looking into his eyes. "A lot"  
  
she headed out.  
  
Magic box  
  
"Guys he said he will look out for us." She said  
  
"Ok," Willow said.  
  
"Buff, did you go home to check on things?" Xander asked.  
  
"No not yet," she said then looking to the ground.  
  
"Its ok," Tara said "all we be good in a while. You can go home and rest."  
  
"Thanks, Tar"  
  
"So Glory is off the radar screen?" Willow asked.  
  
"For the time being," she said "but of course not hearing something from the big bad means they are planning something even bigger or even badder."  
  
"Yeah, but we have no time to worry about her." Giles added.  
  
The phone rang. Buffy picked it up. "Hello,"  
  
"Buffy?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah, Spike?"  
  
"Yeah I got the place." He said.  
  
"Where is it?" she asked  
  
"The castle that Drac used."  
  
"Okay can you meet us there?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"You don't have to say that." He assured her  
  
she hung up. "Guys I got the place."  
  
They marched out ready for whatever.  
  
Castle   
  
Spike met the gang outside. "So we attack?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said  
  
"Ok," Willow said "Hard and fast?"  
  
"Yep," she said.  
  
They burst through the door. "Now!" she screamed.  
  
It was filled with vampires. Buffy quickly saw a winged demon and attacked it hard and fast. They fell to the ground were she quickly punched it.  
  
"You aren't Algaterth." She stated.  
  
"No I am not." It said as it lifted itself off the ground.   
  
she quickly did a roundhouse that met with its face. She felt its jaw break. It quickly grabbed her leg and flipped her over smashing to the ground. she did a back spin htat landed her hard fist into its face.  
Willow quickly staked a vampire. Yay me, she thought. But as quickly as that happened. She was taken by the neck and pushed against the wall. She dropped her stake. She closed her eyes. Concentrating hard. As its fangs approached her neck a stake floated off the ground landing into its back. It exploded into a pile of dust. "Like I said yaya me," she said.  
  
Anya had a bow gun. She shot like crazy having fun. She shot a few in the heart. But missing a few landing bolts in eyes and heads. Those vampires got pretty mad. Two charged for her. She dropped the bow gun and ran. She was stopped by the other vampire and the two ganged up on her. "Back off," Willow said.  
  
She charged a stake into ones heart. As that in fact Anya took hers into the other that Willow handed her. They clapped hands as Anya calls it. They moved along.  
  
Xander was holding his own. He hoped that Buffy would glance over at him to see that the boy she dumped before the dance sophomore year was all grown up. He was punching and kicking. It hurt hard very hard. But he wasn't wining he was kicking butt. He had three vamps surrounding him. He didn't even know that he could handle three but it was all good.  
  
He quickly staked one. This made the other two angry. They were done playing.  
One vamp punched him knocking him to the ground. he took his stake and stabbed it in the vamps leg making him fall. He took his chance and staked him. He was kicked hard as the other vamp was clearly angry.  
  
He took Xander by the neck and gave him a toss across the room. He got up. He ran for the vamp with the stake in hand. He looked down at his feet to feel his laces hitting the side of his foot. He tripped stake flying. It landed in the vamps heart as he hit the ground hard. Willow and Anya helped him up. They glanced at Giles who was holding his own. They rushed to help him.  
  
Buffy got up from the ground unleashing a hard bicycle kick into the chest of the winged demon. It fell to the ground. she jumped on top of him and took his neck in her hands and twisted it.  
  
Suddenly the room burst outward. Grass and rock laid in the room. There stood Algaterth.  
  
Buffy stood up and dusted herself off. She was amazed to see how tall he was. "I gotta fight him?" she asked.  
  
She ran over to him. "Buffy remember it lives off essence." Giles reminded her.  
  
She gave him a punch. It hurt her fist. He took her by the neck and tossed her half way across the room. She landed hurt. This guy is stronger that Glory. She ran towards him again and ready for a kick. He took the foot that she was going to kick with and picked her up with it.  
  
He tossed her again. "Hey can you do anything else?" she spit at him..  
  
He nodded and punched her. Hard, she fell to the ground. she got up blocking the hits that were coming at her. He uppercut her. She fell again. This time the fight was over as Xander rushed in. he attacked from behind, sneak attack. The demon knew he was coming. A simple back hand smack knocked him out for the count.  
  
"Xander!" Buffy screamed. "Guys get him."  
  
They went in, they took him over to what Anya referred to as a safe ground.  
  
Buffy turned around yet again. Her heel broke on his mouth. He fell. "Yay!" she said as she jumped on top of him. She unleashed a fury of punches to his face. He preesed his hand to her face and she flew backwards.   
  
"The first," he hissed.  
  
He took her and began to chat. A circle ring of light formed around them. Buffy screamed aloud. "All of the sacrifices were given. Now the final piece the slayer." He said picking her up.  
  
The east wall began to be a portal. Hell was before them. He tossed her into the flames.  
  
To be continued   



	5. End

Armageddon   
  
Castle   
  
Buffy was just thrown into hell. The gang gasped. She was in the flames. She screamed.  
  
"Buffy!" Xander screamed, as did the others.  
  
Algaterth stood in front of the flames. "It will take time to break her." He said "Report to me when you are ready to come to this realm."  
  
He then turned to the gang. He moved his hands in a motion. They flew out of the castle.  
  
Magic box  
  
"Telekinesis!" Willow said, "I should have known."  
  
"No you shouldn't have." Giles tried to comfort her. "I should have."  
  
"No it was I...." Willow said.  
  
"Damn it, guys" Xander said. "Buffy has gone to hell. Do you guys care?"  
  
"Yes," Giles said, "it will take time to kill her. Her essence will be broke down."  
  
"And how long will that be." Anya asked.  
  
"It will take awhile a day or two." He said "then we have to get her out as soon as possible." Xander said.  
  
"But with what help?" Tara asked.  
  
"Angel," Willow said.  
  
"Right lets call him," Xander said, "Yeah right."  
  
"I will call him." Willow said picking up the phone. "Cordelia? Is Angel there? Huh? Ok? Bye, bye"  
  
"What is it?" Xander asked.  
  
"Angel is having some issues." She said, "He can't help."  
  
"Damn and I was depending on him," Xander added "Not!"  
  
"So what now?" Spike said.  
"I don't know?" Giles said.  
  
"We rush them now!" Anya said. "Oh but the killing thing no bad idea."  
  
"No that may be the best one yet." Giles said.  
  
"Then we go now?" Xander asked.  
  
"No not yet." Giles said "Tomorrow."  
  
The next day, daylight did not come. The sky was purple. It looked like flames in the clouds. Natural phenomena the newscasters said. It was evil. Thunder clapped all day.  
  
Buffy's home  
  
Dawn wondered when her sister was coming home. It was late in the afternoon. Dad had given the ok to stay home, if they wanted.  
  
"Honey?" Hank asked when he entered her room.  
  
"Yes dad?" she said  
  
"Is Buffy home?" he asked  
  
"No she came in and left back out. For school she didn't want to stay home today." She covered for her sister. Another Scooby cover up. She pondered when she would get into the gang. Slay a vampire.  
  
"Ok," he said walking towards the door. "Honey, if you want to talk I am here?"  
  
"Ok dad," she said, "I have a question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"When are you making breakfast?" she asked  
  
He giggled, "Is that all?"   
  
"No it was a joke haha. My real question is did you love mom?"  
  
"Yes, a lot actually." He added.  
  
"Then why did you guys leave each other?" she said "I bet you must feel like crap now. After she is dead you to never really fully made up, did you?"  
  
"Not really." He said bursting into tears. She patted his back and let him lay on her bed.  
"Daddy," she said  
  
Magic box  
  
"Hey," Willow said sadly.  
  
"Hey," Spike said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"No daylight." He answered. "This Armageddon thing is working out for us vamps, ya know."  
  
"Ok," she added.  
  
The gang was assembled. "Ready to go save the buffster?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah lets move out." Anya said.  
  
Castle  
  
The gang burst in. they were scared, very scared. They went to the main room. The gate to hell was still open. They could see Buffy floating in hell. Being held down by the forces of darkness.  
  
"The spell," Giles whispered to Willow and Tara.  
  
"Right," they began to chant.  
  
The gateway to hell now held fourth a walkway. It led to her, the slayer.  
  
"I'm going in," Spike hissed.  
  
"No I am," Xander said  
  
He pushed Spike out of the way and went along. Hands grabbed for him. He kicked them away. Algaterth was mad. Giles and Spike ransacked him. Willow and Tara still chanted. That was the only way to keep the stairway open.  
  
Xander reached for her hand. She took it. He pulled her up. Safe and sound. They rushed for the ground. She tried to stand up. Weak, very weak. She fell to the ground. "I'm okay."  
  
"I am happy." He said.  
  
"Lets go," she said.  
  
They nodded and headed out fast. Allgaterth cursed. They left out. He wasn't mad.  
  
"Good, I was about to dispose of her anyway." A voice came from hell.  
  
"Good!" he said, "When are you coming?"  
  
"Soon!"  
  
Magic box  
  
Buffy sat, she was clearly drained.  
  
"Buffy, are you ok?" Willow asked  
  
"For the thousandth time I am okay!" she snapped. She then felt okay again. "Sorry,"  
  
"It is okay," Willow said.  
  
"You are drained," Giles said.  
  
"He is coming," Buffy dazed off and said.  
  
"Huh?" Xander said.  
  
She snapped back. "Huh?"  
  
"You snapped into crazy mode." He added.  
  
"Oh I did what I say?" she asked.  
  
"He will rise," Xander said "GRRR ARRGH"   
  
"Oh," she said bursting into laughter. "I am so okay,"  
  
"That is so great,"  
  
"I am so ready to kick so ass," she said "Even though I ma weak I can get strong kicking ass is comfort food."  
  
"So sunset," Giles said.  
  
"Yeah," she said "But when is that?"  
  
"The time around 6:30" Anya added.  
  
"Okay so we have time to prepare." She said moving towards the back to were the weapons room.  
  
"What weapons do we use to kill the first?" Anya asked.  
  
"I don't know," she said "But Tara you are kind of the key figure here."  
  
"M-me?" she asked a little fear in her voice.  
  
"Yeah we are going to need magic to kick this bitch's ass back to wherever he comes from." She said.  
  
Suddenly the front door blew off landing in the back were they were. "Whoa," Xander added.  
  
They headed into the front. That is were Giles heart felt as if it were going to bleed. There stood the love of his life; Jenny Calendar. She strolled down towards them disappearing in mist as she walked along. "Death will come," she screamed "It will strike"  
  
She suddenly burst to flames. "Slayer you will be tested."  
  
"Giles," Buffy said taking his hands as Jenny left.  
  
"It wasn't her." He said.  
  
"I know it was bad." She said.  
  
"Okay back to this death part. Who will die?" Xander asked.  
  
"No one," she said.  
  
Dawn entered. "Hey," she said  
  
Buffy ran to her embracing her. "Hey,"  
  
"Dad is sad." Dawn declared.  
  
"Oh," she said then looking into her eyes. "Everyone is, I mean it is going to hurt him, more so than us. He knew her the longest."  
  
Dawn nodded, and then went to hug Willow. "Hey, Dawnie,"  
  
"Will," she said. She was the only one she could relate to.  
  
"So we will meet back in a while." Buffy declared.  
  
Her and Dawn left out. They had a hell of a fight coming up.  
  
Buffy's home  
  
She had made a little nibble for her and Dawn to eat while their dad went out. Dawn thought it taste terrible but it was all-good. She didn't have mom to cook and for god sakes dad only made good pancakes and they couldn't eat those all night.  
  
"So, Dawn," Buffy said trying to make conversation.  
  
"Huh?" Dawn said dazing in from mars.  
  
"Yeah," she said "Look I fell bad about a lot of things now."  
  
"I know like ditching us," Dawn said  
  
"I didn't ditch you guys," Buffy said "I had to kill Angel and it hurt so bad."  
  
"Oh," Dawn said "You could have came home,"  
  
"She said if I walk out that door don't even think about coming back so I didn't." Buffy said  
  
"Ok, past is past," Dawn, said, "What are we going to do about dad?"  
  
"I don't know I have a big battle coming up tonight so I really don't know," Buffy said.  
  
"Good luck," Dawn said  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said  
  
Magic box  
  
Buffy came in and headed for the training room. She worked out, she didn't want to really. Therefore, she washed her face. It was time for the big battle  
  
"Guys," she asked, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Xander said "Or at least ready to die,"  
  
"So we have big, big weapons?" Anya asked.  
  
"Yeah, Anya," Buffy added, "Big weapons a must."  
  
Giles entered ready for battle. He had a sword in his hands.  
  
"Ooh look at you all ready for battle," Buffy said.  
  
"Um yes I am," he said.  
  
"Then lets go," she said moving out. The gang quickly followed.  
  
Castle  
  
Algaterth stood ready for anything. The wall began to open into flames. Tentacles spread out, long and lethal. The first appeared.  
  
He was about fifteen feet in height. Tentacles sprout from his sides, it had to be ten. Five on each side. In width, he was about twenty feet. Very big. His eyes blood red.  
  
"I am here," the first announced.  
  
"Master," Algaterth said.  
  
"Hell is coming," he said  
  
"Yes," Algaterth said "But we need the slayer."  
  
"She is here," the first said "I can fell it in my bones."  
  
"Do you even have any?" Buffy asked kicking the door down.  
  
The gang spread out ready for action. "Ok, Buff," Xander, said, "What do we do?"  
  
"Guys get Algaterth," she said "I got big spooky over here."  
  
She took her sword out of her side. She jumped for him ready for action.  
  
The gang spread out around Algaterth. Crossbows in hand. Willow began to do a spell unleashing a basketball size fireball at him. Xander charged at him with an axe. He hit him hard and fast. Tara headed towards the wall and began to chant.  
  
Algaterth pushed him across the room. Giles shot a bolt at his back. He backhands him knocking him out of the battle. As was Xander for the moment. Willow's fireballs were coming out of the air hitting him. He lunged at her knocking her to the ground. When she was on the ground, he took her head in his hands and smashed it on the ground. She was out cold. Spike fought at him kicking him in the groin. He choked Spike knocking him out.  
  
  
  
It was clear as Buffy looked around at all of her friends who were out cold except for Tara who was still trying to the portal from getting larger. It was her battle through and through. She knew what she had to do. Slay!  
  
She turned towards Algaterth. "Ready?" she asked  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"War!" she said lunging for him sword in hand.  
  
He smacked her in the face knocking her to the ground. From there, she got up kicking and punching with all her might. She took the sword and swiped his stomach with the blade. She then went to strike again. He blocked and stuck the sword into her stomach area.  
  
"Low blow," she said taking it out of her stomach.  
  
He charged for her knocking her out the window. They fell three stories down landing in the pond. Buffy was the first to rise. As did Algaterth a second later. He took her by the neck and began to drown her. She let go, she was going to die. She couldn't she had to fight. For what? Her mother was gone. Dawn! She had to fight for her, as it was her destiny.  
  
She did all she could to fight from drowning. She lifted her head above the water. She took him by the neck. She tossed him upon dry land. She did a leap in the air very high. She landed in front of him lying on the ground. She kicked him making him fly to the wall. She jumped for him punching him in the nose. Backhanded him a few times. He pushed her to the ground.  
  
"Little girl do you know what a slayer is?" he asked  
  
A moment of silence arose. "Yeah," she said jumping to her feet. "This!"  
  
With that was she at her best. She kicked him in the chest a few times and then to the groin. She did a furious roundhouse kick that met with his neck shattering it. He fell to the ground.  
  
"That's a slayer," she added  
  
She felt her stomach. The wound was gone. She was at that moment the slayer through and through. She did a leap so far in the air it felt as if she was flying. She landed through the broken window from which she fell through and saw that Tara was out cold. She glanced around to see that Giles, Spike, and Xander were back in the fighting arena.  
  
"Guys," she said "This ones mine."  
  
She did a leap in the air landing on his stomach area, which was big. "Giles!" she screamed, for she had left her sword in the water. He nodded and tossed her his. She caught it without looking. She began to stab and stab. He wasn't hurt. Clearly, he wasn't fighting yet. He was amused.  
  
Xander and Giles walked toward the entrance to hell, which expanded. "Hell is here," Giles screamed at Xander.  
  
  
"What do we do to stop it?" Xander asked.  
  
"A human sacrifice." Giles stated, "I will go in."  
  
"Not yet," Xander said, "Let's see if Buffy will win, if she does you don't have to."  
  
"Yes you are right." Giles said.  
  
Buffy slashed and slashed some more. Her sword broke. "I am getting tired of you slayer and fast." The first said. A tentacle slashed her in her back cutting the flesh. She fell to the ground.  
  
He swiped her again in her face this time. Her forehead bled. Blood gushed down her face. He hit her again, she fell to the ground. dead?   
  
Her body floated toward the entrance of hell. It entered. The thunder clapped hard. It woke up Willow and Tara.  
  
"What do we do now?" Xander asked.  
  
"I sacrifice myself," Giles said running towards the portal.  
  
They all screamed no. No affect Giles knew what he must do. Nevertheless, Xander knew too.  
  
He rushed for Giles and pushed him down. "You are the watcher, so watch after her! You are needed!" he rushed and jumped for the portal.  
  
He landed in. Buffy flew out hitting the ground. She awoke mad. She looked at the fire. "Xander?" she turned to see the guys in an uproar. Anya was especially hurt for her and Xander were to be married.  
  
She charged for the first. "Buffy!" Giles screamed. "No weapon can hurt it."  
  
"Oh, so now you tell me!" she sneered.  
  
She punched at the demon full force. "Didn't you listen to that man you poor fool, no weapon can hurt me." He pushed her back landing on the ground.  
  
"I know a weapon." She said jumping in the air landing on him yet again. "Me!" she unleashed all she had. Punches, kicks, all she had to do to kill this thing. She bit at it clinching his meat in her teeth. He died few seconds later didn't know how though. She was left there wondering. Hell's door closed and no one had any intentions on knocking anytime soon.  
  
A few weeks later  
  
The funeral of Joyce came. Dawn made up a poem for her mother. Buffy wrote a letter. The funeral was the saddest day in all of their lives. Buffy and Dawn walked to the grave after their mother was lowered down and tossed their red roses on top of the caskets. They embraced each other tears rolled down their faces.  
  
Later that night the phone rang. Buffy went to answer it.  
  
"This call is from a federal prison if you chose to accept this call dial five now."  
  
Buffy dialed five. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, B." Faith said "Sorry about your mom."  
  
"Thanks, Faith," she exhaled.  
  
"See ya soon." Faith said.  
  
"See you," she hung up the phone "Soon."  
  
Spike stood at the backdoor. "Can I come in?"  
  
"No," she said coldly "But I can come out,"   
  
He smiled at her. "Thanks,"  
  
"Don't thank me," she scoffed.  
  
"Are you still pissed at me?"  
  
"No," she said, "You helped me even if you were knocked out half the time."  
  
They embraced each other. "Buffy..."  
  
She put her fingers over his lips to stop him. "Don't" she looked away. "Thank you for everything." She turned and walked into her house alone.  
  
Xander's apartment   
  
Anya lies in the bed. Dreaming about him, breathing, seeing, and hearing his voice but he was gone. For good. She felt a kick in her stomach. She got up. She felt it in her blood. She was pregnant. She called Willow.  
  
"Hello," Willow said dryly it was almost sunrise.  
  
"Hey," Anya said  
  
"Anya?" she asked " what is it, is everything ok?" she asked with caution in her voice  
  
"Yes, yes everything is ok," she said, "I am having a little Xander."  
  
"Your pregnant?" she said jumping up from bed awaking Tara. They hugged. Everything was going to be ok.  
  
The sun rose and everything was sunny in Sunnydale. For once.  
  
The end  
  
Thanks for reading.   
  
Please review :)   
  
  



End file.
